NektarN
Intcraft 1.0 - Sapmi In the very first iteration of Intcraft, NektarN founded the faction Sapmi in northern scandinavia after have been rejected by the 1-man faction Teutons. He started recruiting new players by posting Sapmi propaganda pictures in the Intcraft threads on /int/. Not much later Sapmi had grown and hosted up to 12 members, proving the efficiancy of the propaganda. NektarN participated in many armed conflicts, the largest of which, the wars of April 1st where the alliance consisting of Britain, Sapmi and Iceland lost versus the axis powers of Macedon, Vikings, AMMH, Arabia and the Admin. As the leader of Sapmi he saw a lot of success and was one of the founders of the Continental Coalition. NektarN didn't agree with coolghoul, the most prominent council-members of the CC, on what actions the CC should take. This lead to Sapmi not joining the raids on Cimmeria where the CC and other forces would meet a devastating defeat. Intcraft 2.0 - Rouran Khaganate Intcraft 2.0 proved to be one of the absolute worst iteration in the server history. The server severely lacked players and thus almost nothing happened. NektarN teamed up with Captain_Clueless to go east and found the Rouran Khaganate in the eastern steppes. After setting up a camp of yurts they secretly started construction on Mumo City, which was to become the Capital of the Rourans. NektarN's plan was set in motion and just days later the impregnable mountain-city was finished. The Rourans never engaged in any major conflicts. They did however have a brief skirmish with the Sui and Byzantium. Due to Byzantium (the allies of Sui) abusing a teleportation bug the Rourans had to reatreat. Nothing more became of that conflict. Intcraft 3.0 - Teutonica In intcraft 3.0 NektarN teamed up with Der_fuhrerr and founded the city of Koenigsberg in the nation of Teutonica. Teutonica quickly rose to become the servers most powerful nation and after challenging and defeating both Celtiberia and the Carthagians, the status of Teutonica as the servers most powerful nation was undeniable. Teutonica, as well as the server on a whole, flourished and everything seemed great. The current admin, Swiss_Dave however decided it was time for a shakeup. He forcefully removed the town of Nantes, which was under Teutonican control, from Teutonica and tried to force NektarN into changing the name of Koenigsberg to Twinkie. After a days of harrassment from Swiss_dave NektarN decided to stop playing on the server and thus the server fell into chaos. With no leader to hold the nation together, Teutonica fell into ruins with all but a few towns leaving the nation, either to join Northmathr, or just to become independent. This lead to the rise of Northmathr who under the leadership of memeraiders set the world on fire. Swiss_Dave later apologized to NektarN for bullying him to leave the server. NektarN returned to the server a week later but then settled on the Arabian peninsula and founded a new town and nation there. He wrote the Quran and became the Caliph of the worlds muslims. Intcraft 4.0 - China In the first day of Intcraft 4.0 NektarN set sail for the eastern lands to settle a city. He entered the yellow river and sailed along it, looking for a fitting place to settle his town. Halfway down the river he found a beautiful, serene place, perfect for his town. He named the city Luoyang and his nation China. The next day a stranger named Tiramisuu approached him. He had settled a city on the Chinese coast and threatened with rebellion, unless NektarN would agree to one single term. That term being: Make China a democracy. NektarN was suprised to hear this, already considering China a democracy. In the past NektarN had always ruled his nations in a semi-democratic fashion, and he hadn’t planned on doing things differently this time. NektarN agreed to the terms and Tiramisuu’s town Li’nan joined the nation. China being a democracy meant we would vote on important diplomatic issues such as war and alliances. When the pre-grace tension was building and nations were joining either the Northmathr alliance or the British alliance, China didn’t join either. Tiramisuu being pro-northmathr and NektarN being anti-northmathr made sure China couldn’t enter either side of the conflict. There was an incident where a diplomat of China, without knowing of our diplomatic policies, made “alliances” with almost every nation involved. These alliances were illegitimate however and this incident caused some confusion amongst the involved parties. As time went on more and more towns joined the nation. The city of Li’nan grew rapidly while the capital Luoyang didn’t grow much at all. Knowing this, and that Tiramisuu wasn’t very happy having NektarN as emperor, NektarN often had to make compromises to keep the stability of China. Letting China disunify would mean war between the Chinese towns, and NektarN tried to avoid this at all cost. Being in this locked position meant China wouldn’t enter any conflicts involving northmathr, thus China didn’t join any conflict. With not much happening in China NektarN slowly began playing less, to make sure there would always be a Chinese online he gave Tiramisuu and 420weedlordz assistant permissions. Tiramisuu would later lose his assistant perm later on as he would leave the nation to go fight for the norse in Europe. China was now doing well. China was a peaceful and prosperous nation, which is what NektarN and most other Chinese citizens had set out to make China from the beginning. As they didn’t enter any conflicts they could instead take on large projects such as a road stretching all the way to Europe and a metro connecting the cities. Meanwhile, unhappiness with the leadership was brewing in the eastern parts of China. Tiramisuu, NeosTheCreator and Bentobruh were plotting to dethrone the emperor and establish a new Chinese republic with Bentobruh as leader. Tiramisuu, known for being a hardcore memer, told NektarN to give leadership to Bentobruh, someone NektarN had never talked to. NektarN thought this was just another meme and didn’t take it seriously. The next day the three opposition leaders announced their new nation; Republic of China, and declared war on China. When NektarN heard of this he knew it would be hopeless to fight the numerically superior enemy and told them he surrendered and would leave China. Despite his surrender the Republic of China decided to start sieging the capital of China while NektarN was still packing his things to leave for Europe. They kept pressing into the town hall where NektarN was stressfully taking every valuable he had stored in his chests. He managed to get most of his valuables and leave before they reached him. NektarN spent the rest of the iteration in Teutonica and China spent the rest of the iteration under the leadership of VoynaKrovi, a japanese man. Intcraft X - Kalmar Union Category:Players